


How to Stun Protesters and Kiss Pretty Girls

by teamdiverseprotagonists



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, French!Anna, This is actually based on that picture that was circulating tumblr awhile ago, and ran with it, so i took it, two women kissed in front of some homophobic protesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamdiverseprotagonists/pseuds/teamdiverseprotagonists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an anti same-sex marriage and adoption protest on the way to Ruby's work</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Stun Protesters and Kiss Pretty Girls

God she hates these anti-same sex marriage and adoption protests that have been rocking France for the past week.

  
In Ruby’s professional and completely unbiased opinion, these people need to butt the hell out.

  
She’s not sure if it’s the leather jacket, the low cut black shirt, or the red tipped nails, but no one’s confronted her directly yet. She tightens her grip on her espresso from Coogee (yeah it’s hippie but whatever it’s her damn coffee) and shoots a dirty look and a sneer at one of the protestors. The woman wavers for a moment, before brandishing her sign at Ruby with renewed vigor.

“Un papa, une maman!” she yells.

Jesus Christ. Tomorrow, she vows, she’s taking another route to work.

She sets her jaw, and strides forward. She shares an uncomfortable look with a girl heading in the opposite direction.

“Je sais” the girl mouths at her.

Huh. Well Ruby didn’t really expect that. The girl looks like the very definition of a nice young lady- one who wouldn’t have liberal opinions on things such as same-sex marriage. For one thing, there’s a cross hanging around her neck. Not that Christians are homophobic, but… there’s always that damn Bible line that’s being thrown around, ‘man shall not lie with man’ etc etc. For another, she’s gorgeous. Conventionally pretty, a redhead with a slim build, accented by a yellow sundress and big butterfly sunglasses.

Ruby, with all her hard angles and metal, could never look like that.

“Its ridiculous.” Ruby tells the girl, slowing slightly.

She watches the universal ‘ah, it’s an American’ look slip over the girl’s features before she responds in only slightly accented English.

“Of all the things to protest,” she tuts “they chose love.”

Ruby smiles at her, glad to see her sentiments echoed.

  
“Lesbiennes!” someone shouts from behind them. There is a disapproving roar as the protesters catch sight of them, smiling at each other in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Oh for-” Ruby begins, starting to round on the group behind them.

“Wait,” a manicured hand grabs her shoulder with surprising strength. “That’s not going to help anything. I know what might shut them up, though.”

Ruby’s opening her mouth to demand what she’s talking about, when she realizes the girl’s eyeing her lips with a purpose.

Ruby smirks. “Oh hell yes.”

Then they’re kissing, right there in the middle of the sidewalk, she and this girl she doesn’t know.

When they break apart, there’s silence. The protesters stand there, gaping at them.

Then there’s a cheer from a man behind them, and other pedestrians quickly take after him, whooping and laughing at the stunned looks of the demonstrators.

Ruby sends them a vicious grin.

Through the ensuing hubbub, there’s a voice in her ear. “Anna!” the girl is shouting, her smile stretched wide and her eyes sparkling. “I’m Anna!”

Ruby can barely hear her over the one enthusiastic guy gleefully shouting “oooo BURN!” at the demonstrators.

“Ruby!” she shouts back, gesturing to herself. “Nice to um, meet you!”

Anna throws back her head and laughs. Anna laughs with her whole body, shoulders shaking, arms wrapped around her midsection.

“Coffee?” Ruby yells, pointing down the street to the little hippie place she loves so much.

Anna puts up a single finger as she fiddles in her bag, unearthing a phone, which she shoves into Ruby’s hands. “I have work!” she yells back in explanation (the clamour around them has, if anything, gotten louder) “Give me your number!”

Ruby can’t seem to stop grinning. She punches her number into Anna’s phone, and hands it back triumphantly.

“Call me!”

Anna nods, eyes bright. And then she’s off, swishing through the crowd which, if anything, gets even louder as she walks past them.

And suddenly Ruby remembers to check the time, shit she’s running late, and she’s off weaving her way through the crowd too, getting back slaps and high fives and she dashes to work, with that triumphant grin still fixed on her face, coffee cup clutched tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Come say hi at deadfemalecharacterhq.tumbr.com


End file.
